A Dark Encounter
by DualCrows
Summary: Who is this new security Guard? Who the one that keep getting Freddie thrown down the hall?


**A Dark Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,Tokyo Ghoul or Five Nights At Freddy. Wish I did, but dreams never come true do they. Ok enough emotional things. Now on to the terrors of Five Nights at Freddy.**

**Link Start!**

It was a stormy night in the world of Five Nights of Freddy. You could see the Freddy Fazbear Crew playing poker at one of the tables they have front of the stage.

Freddy: So who do you think is going be new security guard?

Chica: Probably a wuss that scared of his own shadows.

Bonnie: How would I know. I'm not Scott am I?

Foxy: Guys can't we all be friends and look for tresure instead of talking about Security Guard?

Everyone (except Foxy) NO!

Foxy sighed and went back to his little room in Out of Order. The rest of the crew was bickering who going be the new security guard going be. Foxy sighed and started to practice his scary face. Soon enough 12:00 am hit and there stood a teenager in a black hoodie and black cargo pants. The weird part was his unusual white hair and his Red messed up eyes. He was wearing a black gas mask and was just staring at electronic, like they weren't good enough for his time. The crew got angry because he wasn't scared of them. So freddy jump and try jumpscare hit, but was results by a red wing flinging him into a wall. The teen shruged and walked to his office like it was nobody business. He crew started to get into his office, but were always either slapped silly or was thrown back down the hall.

Freddy: What the hell?! Did he just throw me down the hall?! What security guard does that. Why doesnt he just get heart attack yet?!

Bonnie: I know how you feel. I got slapped silly and then fling right into Chica.

Chica: That left me a brusied on my head

Foxy: You realize your animal electronic right. You can't have brusied.

Chica: Shut up Foxy who ask you?

Foxy: You did

Chica was as red as a tomato. She stormed down the hall to the office. A few moment later you can hear a sharp scream. The animal electronic try see down the hall, but it was to dark for them to see. Then the only thing you can hear is Chica moaning down the hall. All the animal electronic had a major nosebleeds where they flew right on stage and it hit 6 am. The teen walked by them and left the Pizzeria for the night. Chica came back on stage looking dazed. The whole crew was staring at her.

Chica: What?

Freddy: Why were you moaning down there...

Chica: Oh that Hasu was giving me a massage to calm my nerves. What do you think was happening?

Freddy: Uhh nothing

Chica: Great my friends are pervs.

The next night came and Hasu just stood there watching them on stage, not giving care in world.

Hasu: So you guys planning to kill me yet?

Bonnie: Yup

Chica: Not me you gave me a massage so we good.

Freddy: I'm going stuff you...

Foxy: I just want treasure...

Hasu: Well good luck with that.

Hasu stared at them and they all couldn't move and when they look down, they saw strange pattern of red like chain keeping them in place. Hasu just gave a smirk and went to his office untill 6 am, where he let go of the chains from keeping them on the stage.

Hasu: Well it been fun I guess...

Hasu left and there was a string of curses being thrown at his way when he was leaving the Pizzeria. When Hasu came back on third night he did the same exact thing but he pulled Bonnie with him into the kitchen. You can only hear Bones snapping and ripping. When it was 5:30 am Bonnie went back to the stage quietly . Freddy was going say something but Bonnie said " Not a word". 6 am rolled in and Hasu left the building. The fourth night came and he took Foxy with him to play pirate. Foxy was having the time of his life, but Freddy was planning to killed him tommorow with a fuzzy rabbit.

The fifth night came rolling in and when Hasu went in Pizzeria. He was attack by Freddy trying kill him with a fuzzy rabbit? Ok Hasu was thinking. Did I make Freddy lose his sanity. Well Hasu just flipped Freddy and stuff the rabbkt down the suit.

Hasu: Will you stop killing me now?

Freddy: Fine...

Hasu: Good boy and go on stage. Stay there untill 6 am ok.

Freddy: Fine I'll stay up here.

Hasu went to Chica and took her to his office. Where loud moans could be heared. The crew though he just giving her a massage. Oh they thought wrong. 6 am came fast for Hasu. He got ready to leave and saw each of the animal electronic in their place and then left the pizzeria for the night.

The last day...Hasu thought. Hasu enter the Pizzeria where the crew had a party for him. They told him that they had a nice time with him. They played games, they sung songs, and had loads of fun. Then later on Chica told him to go to his office. When he did. Well skip that part. When Hasu came out his hair was in a mess. It was 6 am and the crew gave a toast. For the best security guard ever. Who knew humans were so interesting.

Hasu: Guys I'm not human...

Everybody: What!

Hasu: Yea I'm Ghoul.

When Hasu said he was a ghoul. Everybody faint instantly and Hasu shrugged and walked out of Pizzeria. He saw a teenager girl, where he jumped her and said these simple words. Let see how you taste. All you can hear are the screams of a girl getting eat alive...

**The End**


End file.
